


My heart is playing a game

by PeterJackReed



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fuckboy, Hot, Isak is cute, M/M, Top Chris, chris is chris, chrisak - Freeform, don't know where it's going, maybe some sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterJackReed/pseuds/PeterJackReed
Summary: Isak shouldn't have noticed Chris in that way, he knows how the boy is. Chris was fooling around and Isak wasn't going to have a crush on him, not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I apologise for any mistake.

My heart is playing a game: Fuckboy

 

It’s just another party, nothing quite out of place, alcohol and tongue slipping on mouths and skins. The song is loud, and the light are blue then pink, blue again and everybody is in a trance. Eva is sitting on a couch busy with a boy she just meet, Noora is talking with William next to them. Jonas and Magnus where sitting on the floor, drinking like vodka became water. Isak was finishing his beer, looking around, his eyes spotting some of his friends on the dancefloor, grinding over some girls. Vilde was sleeping on the corner of the room, Sana rolling her eyes at how pathetic her situation was.  
The music changed, and Isak vision was blurred for a second. He closed his eyes hard, trying to stay awake.

The white light was too bright. The mirror in front of him reflected a young blond with a big smile, wearing a stinky t-shirt stain by puke. “The fuck ..?” murmured Isak, not really remembering when he decided to came to the bathroom or when he threw up on his cloth .. if that was his. He decided to remove his shirt, and dive it in the water, that’s when he heard him. A whistling coming from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to be face to face with two shinny brown eyes and a cocky smile. “Don’t mind me babe, I’m on for a show” said Chris, because of course it has to be Chris, who else could it be beside the dickhead that played Eva ? Isak didn’t really know him to be fair, but he had heard and seen enough of the fuckboy, to know that he was just a nymphomaniac teen.  
Isak stayed put, not responding just looking at the boy, his head spinning a bit. He wanted to say something like “Hey fuck off” or something to make him leave, but he just opened his mouth to throw up on Chris outfit.

Crap.

Chris was fooling around when we heard the boy stumbling on the bathroom, interrupting the girl that was down on him. He would have minded being disrupted but the blowjob wasn’t really that good, not enough to take Chris’ mind of what was happening with the drunken blond now spread on the tiles.  
Chris stopped the girl, deciding that what was going on in front of him was far more distracting. Without looking back, he pulled on his pant and leaved the astonished girl on her knees, coming to Isak in order to help him reach the cuvette. Once the boy face was on seat, his mouth facing the opening, Chris watched him trying to say some stuff but it sounds more like gibberish than English. He pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the drunken boy, in order to make fun of him later by embarrassing him.  
After a while, when the first year succeeded to puke on and out of the toilet and pass out on the floor, Chris noticed that his former partner was gone. He sighed, passing a hand in his chestnut hair, deciding to stop his hunting for tonight.

Until the boy waked up and decided to take off his shirt, in a somewhat sexy and slow manner. Chris was just leaning on the cold wall, going through his latest snap from nude girls, when he caught the blond moving. He silently watched the scene in front of him, his eyes wandering on the fine and sharp back recovered in milky skin that demanded to be marked by his lips. Studying the boy’s body make him walk toward him until he could have breath in his neck.  
“Don’t mind me babe, I’m on for a show” he said in a seductive voice, looking at the startled expression that played on his prey. Yeah, the cute first year had become a prey, how could he prevent it when his gaze was already undressing him through the mirror: longingly looking at the subtle abs and following the line of blond hairs going from the blond navel to his jeans.

The boy opened his mouth, but Chris just had the time to take a step back before he was covered with puke. The half-naked boy putting miserably a hand in front of his mouth, but the damage was done. And Chris was really trying to decide if he should be mad or laugh at the situation. He looked down, his black shirt was ruined such as his tight jean and his shoes. He put on his devious smile staring directly at the blond boy who was mortified with shame, his red cheeks looking darker by each minutes. In one gesture Chris took off shirt and threw it at the end of the room, still making eye contact with the blond. Chris smirked when he saw the blond's eyes discovering his body as he removed his shoes and pants.

Isak was going to die of shame, he would never be able to look at Chris even if he was an ass, he couldn’t bring his mind at the fact that he just threw up ON Chris. And while he was trying to apologies and not cry, the fuckboy decided to undress himself. And, if Isak was red it wasn’t for the same reason now. He couldn’t help but look at the body in front of him, the perfect fit body, Chris looked so fucking hot was all the Isak could think of, printing a mental image for his lonely time later.  
“There are other ways to make me undress myself, you know. Thanks god that my boxer wasn’t stain..” Chris said, winking at him before going out of the bathroom, him and his boxer hugging the most perfect ass that Isak could remember on the moment. And he understood why everyone wanted to get in Chris's pants.


End file.
